The Road to Recovery
by Geml31
Summary: While at work something happens to Serena. This shows the steps that she has to face to recover and get back to work.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Holby City. Would love some feedback good and bad. Would also love if anyone would beta this for me. Thank you for reading it. Sorry if you don't like the paring of Hanssen and Serena.

* * *

Holby City NHS Trust

Holby City

England

* * *

Ric and Michael were standing at the lift waiting for it to take them back down to AAU when it arrived and saw Serena lying in a pool of her blood visible stab wounds onp her left side and back. Both stood in shock medical training had completely left there minds when Chantelle who was heading home after her shift shouted out for help and a crash call. She then went and started to put pressure on the wound and started to talking to her "Sorry if this hurts but you need to stay awake for me. You can't let Mr Spence back up to Keller image the trouble he will cause and can't let deal with him on his own. Also your daughter needs you in her life and that I promised Mr. Hanssen that I would look out for you as you mean a lot to him."

The crash team then arrived and suddenly Ric and Michael remembered that they were both doctors and that Serena's life was in there hands. So rushed her straight into theatre. Whe they finally opened her up the saw the amount of damage that had been caused so ended up calling in Jac, Guy & Mr T in. Once they were all scrubbed up Ric then said "We got multiple stab wounds, most worried about the damage to the left lung, weather it's hit the spinal cord and uterus. We need to get her stable then work out the next move."

When Jac opened the chest it was just full of blood and spent the next 10mins trying to find and repair the bleeds "What the hell happened she's not some gang member or on the wrong end of the law?"

Before Ric and Michael could say anything the monitor sounded to say that Serena's heart had stop and she was flat lining. Jac started CPR and internal shocking after 15 mins and was about to call it. Her heart slowly started working again. Guy then said "Right that's the major bleeds dealt with just pack the body. She not stable if her heart stops again there a high chance we can't restart it. Let it rest, so get her up to ITU put her in a medical coma and get Serena to chair the MDT meeting."

Ric then said "Ok but the last part might be a bit hard as Serena's kind of the person we are talking about and it happened on hospital grounds. The whole room went quite at that news letting it sink in that is was no normal patient it was the Iron Lady of Keller who was a friend, colleague and boss. Someone that they held dear to there hearts. Everybody then worked in silence for the last part thinking about the next move and knowing that if she made the next 24hrs her chances would increase.

Once Serena was placed in ITU Guy made his way up to his office he loaded up the personal search for Serena and heading down to the section of Next of Kin and noting that the name was Henrik Hanssen and in the relationship box was partner, and that she also had a daughter as well. Mental preparing for the difficult conversation. As he rung the number on the screen he spotted Ric pop his head in and told him to sit. On the third ring it picked up "Am I speaking to a Mr Henrik Hanssen…OK can you tell him Guy Self CEO of Holby City Hospital rang and to call me on 07567888589 straight away its concerning his partner Ms. Serena Campbell and that he's listed as Next of Kin….. Thanks."

Guy turned to face Ric and said "I've rung her partner as you guessed and he's in board meeting and they shall pass the message on but when he gets out. But who knows how long?"

Ric then said "I've just come from ITU and Chantelle sitting with Serena so she's not on her own. just carried out an ultrasound and found that Serena was carrying a baby about 7 weeks. But there no risk or damage if she wants to try again. I've texted Hanssen with your number" Before he could finish Guys phone started ringing out.

Guy replied "Guy Self…..Thank you forgetting in touch so quickly. I'm ringing to inform you that Serena Campbell has been stabbed. I understand this is hard and difficult time for you but I would recommend getting to Holby City Hospital as soon as possible as she been placed in a medial coma on ITU." The phone line then went dead. Guy the. Just looked at it and said "Charming man. Just hung up so who knows if he's coming or not."

Danderyds sjukhus Hospital

Stockholm

Sweden

Henrik Hanssen was sitting at his desk on phone conference about the latest deal about a partnership with an American hospital when he saw his phone and text from Nurse Lane saying Your needed in Holby needs you more than ever.

Making a mental note to ring Nurse Lane before he FaceTimed Serena to find out what happened. But then things suddenly changed when his PA drop a memo on his desk. The thing that caught his attention was the fact it was in English and not Swedish and had the words Holby City, Serena and next of kin. His heart was pounding in his chest fearing the worst. The was further heighten when he gained a text from Ric Griffin saying Call 07567888589 ASAP Something happened.

Knowing something bad has really happened he hung up the phone and called the number but it took three attempts to dial the right numbers as his hands were shaking so much. The whole way through call his tried to hold it together but the second he heard medical coma on ITU. He had to hung up, booked a flight back to Holby and sent his notice though email to be affected today. But he texted Nurse Lane knowing that she would not leave Serena's side with the words Pass the message on that there are better ways to get me home, I'll be there soon. Keep fighting.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to perpetualpathology for being my beta and to everyone that has read it and left a review, and followed the story :-)

The following morning there was a somber mood around the hospital because everyone was aware that Serena Campbell was fighting for her life up in ITU. Ric and Michael spent the night in the on-call rooms. Guy spent half of it on the sofa in his office and the other half trying to keep his job; two murder charges and a staff member stabbed had not impressed the board. The board had started to push for him to leave the post. Whilst Chantelle had ended up camping on the sofa in the staffroom on Keller and Eleanor had refused to move from her Mum's bedside or let go of her hand.

In the taxi on the way to Holby Hanssen was mentally preparing himself for when he stepped into the hospital. He knew that the rumour mill would go into overdrive from the second that people saw him. But his main priority would be Serena and taking care of Eleanor. Slowly he was driven up to the entrance. He then paid the driver and had gotten out when he finally noticed that instead of standing outside of Wyvern Wing he been dropped in front of the ED. He chose to walk into the department and get the lift up instead of walking round. The second he stepped foot into the department no one turned to look at him or recognised him. So headed to the lifts and stepped in.

"Mate, what floor do you want to go to?" Max asked.

"ITU" He replied simply but whilst the porter in front of him frowned, the lift had been summoned from the floor above so the doors closed and it started moving.

"You're not heading there mate. You're a member of the press and I don't want you near that part of the hospital. You don't want to mess with me mate." He warned all while trying to look big and strong. Hanssen was pleased that everybody was looking out for Serena including the ED porter but he tried to put his argument that he wasn't a paparazzo but Max was not buying it.

It wasn't till Dr Zoe Hanna stepped in from the floor above and heard what Max was saying, pushed the floor she wanted and ITU then spoke.

"Max, Henrik is not press trust me." The lift just remained quite and everyone got off at the floors needed. It wasn't until Max returned to the ED and the story about the tall posh man called Henrik that Zoe said "Only you would think the Former CEO Henrik Hanssen would be a member of press."

When Hanssen arrived outside of ITU he was shocked at the state that Serena was in; she was so pale and small in the hospital bed. Tubes and wires everywhere. Chest drain in the left side and temporary packs inside of her. But the most shocking thing was that of the ventilator. How could someone so independent become dependent on so many machines to stay alive? He caught the door just as someone was leaving, headed over to the bed and felt Eleanor wrap herself around his body. He felt her tears against his chest, as he returned the action and rubbed his hands up and down over her back. They spent the next 10 mins like that until Eleanor let go and wiped her face with the sleeve of her top and said that she was off to get something to eat. Then, Hanssen finally let his emotion show.

"The second you get out of here and are well enough to fly, me you and Ellie are going on holiday. Somewhere hot and I don't care about the scars. To me they are apart of your story. You have everybody looking out for you from the porter called Max in the ED right up, the pain in the arse American."

He started to wonder where Eleanor had got to when Ric showed up.

"Chantelle has taken Eleanor back to her place so that they can get some proper sleep. Serena's MDT meeting is in half an hour in the board room. Now that she's stable, we can finish fixing the damage. Mr Hanssen she's in for a long road, the damage was extreme: a collapsed left lung and puncture to it, a removed section of the liver, repaired the left kidney. And there was a wound to lower back that just missed the spinal cord and she lost the baby. She was also down for fifteen minutes so don't know if there is any brain damage. But she's made it this far, she's fighting and her obs have improved and become more stable. This afternoon, I'd like to remove all the packs and check for any hidden bleeds."

As Ric was leaving he passed Jac just as she was entering nodding at each other. When Jac made to the bed she double checked the notes and chest drain and turned to Hanssen.

"You know she will get better. There's is no way in hell that she'll let Dumb and Dumber in charge of her ward and undo all her hard work. It was nightmare when they shared the post of Director of Surgery and was running the hospital. Keller will probably become the centre of plastics once again. Once you're awake I'll fill you in the stories they got up. Stuff of nightmares." They both noted the increase in heart rate on the monitor and laughed at each other noting Serena was in there and giving them hope.

Hanssen was then left her in peace, reflecting on how much his life had changed since Holby. Never in a million years did he expect to be dating the Iron Lady of Keller. How just meeting up once a week to give her some respite from her mother turned into something serious. He still got butterflies every time he thought about their first time. How she felt that she was not going to meet his needs and that the only way to shut her up was kissing her. He ended up falling asleep in the chair dreaming about future that he could build but was woken up very suddenly when Serena's crash alarm started going off and he was pushed out the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry is been so long moving back home from uni and trying to complete my uni work. Thanks to perpetualpathology for being my Beta**

* * *

Hanssen stood in shock as a crash team started try and restart Serena's heart. He watched on in disbelief as her body jolted upwards, off of the bed as the paddles sent shock after shock though her body while the team – led by Ric – intermediately carried out CPR with a helping hand from Michael and Jac. With no sign of improving, Jac made the decision to open up Serena there and then to try and get some output by manually pumping her heart. They knew that if it was any other patient, their efforts would have halted some time ago and the process of trying to save Serena suddenly became too much for Hanssen so he bolted up to his usual looming place; the stairs, to think about the what ifs, how he was going to support Eleanor if the worst happens.

While he was thinking he failed to notice Eleanor arrive, wrap herself around him and start sobbing into his chest. Both just stood there looking over the car park tears running down both their faces. Jac appeared coughing to make her presence known and after a short silence, spoke.  
"Serena is on a bypass machine to give you a chance to say your goodbyes. Take as long as you want and need. She not in any pain. I'm just sorry that it's not better news." Jac then headed back to ITU and noticed Dr Digby at her side so headed up back up to Darwin.

Meanwhile Serena was floating towards the light. When suddenly she heard Arthur Digby's voice break though.  
"I know I should be on AAU. But you said any issues I could come and talk to you. You see well, I'm not copping on AAU or in life at the moment. I keep having panic attacks and started to self-medicate. It's got worse since the death of that teen. Before I could handle it now it's taking over my life and I don't what to do."

The voice suddenly changed to Jac. "Right if you think you're leaving as the only female consultant this side of the hospital you are completely wrong. You're even more stupid leaving Dum and Dumber in charge, especially now that Connie Beauchamp is back. We are in for testing times and you need to keep the order. I've not gone and broken almost every hospital policy for you to die. Serena Campbell does not give up."

Again the voice changed to that of Michael. "Rena, you will never guess what I've just heard on the grape vine Zoe Hanna pinned Guy Self up against the wall in a drunken rage last night in full view of the ED. She gave him the whole upstairs downstairs talk and how we are not supporting the ED and since Guy been CEO he's tried to make Zoe's life hell. Speak of the devil. We need your charming wit in Holby you best fight Serena."

Zoe Hanna then said "Right once you are out of here me and you are having a girly gossip with lots of wine. Would love to stay but hell has broken out in the ED the Ice Queen only gone and got arrested. So have the police interviewing every member of staff and the media all over the hospital. Plus, Guy Self is out for my blood, so best be off."

Serena noticed that this carried on and so many staff came to see her unaware how many staff cared about her. But the two people that made her upset was that of her daughter and Henrik. "Mum I'm so sorry of how I've behaved over the years. All you have done is look after me and I've just made your life hell. I know how Dad treated you I saw the marks on your arms. I've not spoken to Dad for months. I know the damage that Nan's illness had on you. I need my Mum and I promise that I will be better."

Suddenly it went dark and the light was getting brighter but Serena kept fighting the light and slowly it back to dark.

Back in ITU it was time to take Serena off by-pass. Hanssen and Eleanor were sitting either side waiting for the inevitable. Jac came over to switch the machine off and stood in the viewing room with: Ric, Michael, Guy and Chantelle. However instead of the flat lining it was showing a faint heartbeat; Serena Campbell had not given up the fight yet.


End file.
